Michael (Bastard!!)
Summary Michael is one of the four Seraphs, and their leader, making her the highest angel in heaven after Lucifer revolted and became Satan. She seems to have a strong connection with the angel before his fall, as he was both a mentor figure and a love interest of hers. As commander of God's army, Michael is ruthless in her will to destroy human life when she first reveals herself in volume seventeen. After the four-year time skip, Michael is shown to be more focused on destroying the escaping demons than on ending humanity, and she even can be seen as sympathetic toward Dark Schneider. It remains to be seen what her future role will be after the defeat of Uriel as Satan draws closer to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C/4-B | 3-C Name: Michael Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old. More likely several million years old. Classification: Archangel, Seraph Destructive Capacity: Large star level+, solar system level with Divine Flame Sword Levertine (can use the attack with the power of a supernova) | Galaxy Level (a Seraph is described as having power rivaling a quasar or black hole, and easily being able to pulverize stars). She is also capable of destroying physical matter as well as spiritual and astral bodies down to the atomic level. Range: At least one stellar circumference | At least stellar, galactic potential Speed: Massively FTL (quantifiably about 7,000 times) | Relativistic (99+% C) in Augoeides form Lifting Strength: 100+ tons via powerscaling Striking Power: Class XJ+ | Class XGJ+ Durability: Small Galaxy Level+ (tanked the destruction of the Black Abyss at 50 million solar masses with no issue) | Galaxy level Stamina: Very large, able to exchange millions of blows per second at FTL speed Standard Equipment: Divine Flame Sword Levertine Intelligence: Extremely intelligent as she is the highest ranked angel in heaven and is the commander of God's armies, plus her (at least) hundreds of millennia of experience and knowledge as an Archangel. Skilled warrior and magic user. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, flight, Dispel Bound and Eternal Atom user, can paralyze weaker opponents with a gaze, magic, immortality (type 1, 3 and 4), regeneration (low-godly), intangibility, soul manipulation, fire manipulation, matter manipulation, can attack non-corporeal objects, passive forcefield system that nullifies haxes and reality warping powers, transformation Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Seraphim:' The status of the angel of very high rank, who are the commanders of the armies of angels, having a very high level of intelligence and charisma, owning the strongest magic (for the use of which is not required to cast spells) and power sufficient to atomize the world, also senses a thousandfold superior human. Creatures of this level are able to move faster than light, and destruction for them means the destruction of not only physical, but also spiritual and astral bodies together, and at the same time, since otherwise the atomic and space-time regeneration quickly fix the damage. Accordingly, destroying each other on all 3 levels, they completely destroy the existence and identity of the defeated disappear even of cause-and-effect relationships. *'''-Dispel Bound:' Permanent magical barrier of the numerous and recovering at a tremendous speed of layers of the force field. Provides protection from most impacts, whether spiritual, astral, methyl, ecogenic, spatial-temporal, various "instakill" (yes, even Avada Kedavra does not help) the ability or even the manipulation of reality. *'-Eternal Atoms:' A powerful reconstruction ability on an atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal Atoms, you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. Users of Eternal Atoms are nearly immortal and extremely difficult to kill. *'-Victory Rainbow Rising:' An attack similar to Dark Schneider's Judas Priest. Destroys the Eternal Atoms of the target, erasing it from existence. *'-Royal Hunt:' A more powerful version of Exodus, Michael's spiritual energy renders humans and low level demons unable to move then she throws herself towards her opponents and incinerates them. *'-God Hard:' A fire dragon is materialized around Michael and attacks her opponent. It's her most powerful attack and is said to be as strong as the explosion of a Supernova. '-Augoeides: Lightbody:' Augoeides angel, her true form, which is to materialize in the real world requires a huge amount of energy. The strength and size of such a body is proportional to the mystical powers of an angel. Energy body dark seraph can compete with the energy of black holes and quasars, its speed approaches the speed of light, and brute force is enough to extinguish the stars. Received attack Augoeides risked paralyzed or defeated in horror. It is even said that the beings of lower resistance turn into a pillar of salt. Complete victory over the angel is only possible with the destruction of her Augoeides. '''Other:' Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from DC/Vertigo Comics, or any other similarly-named characters. Notable Victories: Karma Fortress (Asura's Wrath) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) ATLA-verse, OP-verse, Bleach-verse, Naruto-verse (Avatar: The Last Airbender, One Piece, Bleach, Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Augoeides Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Angels Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3